


At the Gala

by persephoneggsy



Series: FemRhack Fics [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art in Fic, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dress kink, F/F, Fem!Handsome Jack - Freeform, Fem!Rhys, Genderbending, Inappropriate Use of Digistruct Technology, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Slight Sugar Mommy Jack vibes, Strap-Ons, Suit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, fake cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: After a few months of... whatever her relationship with Handsome Jack was, Rhys is invited to the annual Investor's Gala as Jack's plus one.Throw in a slight misunderstanding, emotional constipation, and a tinge of jealousy, and it's going to be a night neither woman would forget.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: FemRhack Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	At the Gala

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yep. Another one. The power of femrhack is strong! 
> 
> Also, this is a direct sequel to the first fic in this series, "Eating Out", so you might wanna read that one first.
> 
> and yes the title is a my little pony song leave me alone it's the only thing i could think of

* * *

To say that Rhys’s life had been good lately would be an understatement. 

It was  _ great _ . She was on the rise in her career track, having impressed her supervisors and beaten out her rivals (especially Vasquez, that creepy prick); a promotion was surely on the horizon. Her best friends were doing equally well - partly, she would brag, due to her influence. A few sweet words to Vaughn’s manager got her best bro a sweet pay raise, and coordinating with Yvette on the company’s newest ad campaign earned them both plenty of accolades. 

And perhaps best of all was Rhys’s sex life. 

If someone had told her two months ago that she’d be having orgasms on the regular courtesy of Handsome Jack herself, Rhys would’ve rolled her eyes and told them off. And then immediately headed home to masturbate to the idea, because it was just too good to be true. 

But it  _ was  _ true; Jack was her... Well, she wouldn’t say girlfriend. But she was definitely someone who liked having sex with Rhys. 

Ever since her disastrous-date-turned-intense-sexual-experience with Jack, she and the CEO had hooked up at least twice nearly every week. It was like Jack couldn’t get enough of her, which was a heady boost to Rhys’s ego on its own. And Rhys was equally addicted, no question; Jack was everything she wanted in a partner: powerful and charismatic and  _ very _ good with her mouth and fingers. 

So the only thing Rhys could say she felt was missing from her life was... romance. 

Like she said, Jack wasn’t her girlfriend. The older woman never bothered to put their relationship into words, so Rhys certainly wasn’t going to, but she doubted it was much beyond “occasional hookup”. 

Sure, Jack would take her places - they’d visited that restaurant they first met multiple times, as well as a club on Deck 69 (seriously, Jack), and a number of other locales around Helios. But those outings always,  _ always _ preceded some kind of sexual encounter, and immediately afterwards they would part ways, so Jack was really more like an exceptionally attentive booty call than a proper girlfriend. 

Rhys wasn’t stupid enough to just assume she was now partner of the most powerful woman in the galaxy. She knew about some of Jack’s other relationships; a badass, bandit-murdering sheriff down on Pandora, for one. Jack talked about her, Nisha, fondly, though they’d broken up because of the long distance issues. She sounded  _ cool _ and  _ tough _ and  _ gorgeous. _

Who was Rhys compared to  _ that? _ Just a middle manager pretty enough to catch Jack’s eye. She wasn’t under any illusions, here. 

That being said, it wasn’t like Rhys didn’t wonder. 

She’d been crushing on Jack long before they actually met, and contrary to the popular saying, meeting her hero had done nothing to squander that crush. Her daydreams about cuddling with Jack on the sofa while they ate ice cream and watched bad horror movies persisted. 

She was well aware that Jack would likely just laugh at her if she ever brought up the idea, though. 

So, technically speaking, she could’ve gone on dates independent of Jack. But Rhys honestly hated the dating scene, especially with only the pool of douchebags and bitches on Helios to choose from. Plus, she got the feeling that Jack was fairly possessive, even if they weren’t in a quote-unquote “real” relationship. 

Well, whatever. Jack’s inevitable tossing aside of Rhys was a problem Future Rhys could worry about. For now, Rhys was going to enjoy the perks. 

Like the orgasms. 

“Fuuuck....” Rhys panted, eyes unfocused as she stared at the ceiling. Her body was still trembling with the after effects of her climax. She heard a deep, feminine voice hum contentedly, and with great effort, she looked up to see Jack, licking her lips like she’d just eaten a gourmet meal, rather than Rhys’s pussy. 

Jack loved eating her out. Rhys wasn’t going to question it. 

The older woman met her gaze and smirked. “Delicious as always, Rhysie.”

Rhys exhaled, letting her head fall back to her pillows. She could see her favorite poster of Jack in her periphery, giving her the same smirk. She’d considered taking down some of her, frankly excessive, collection of Jack memorabilia when Jack expressed an interest in seeing her apartment. But Jack liked the veritable shrine to her image, and insisted they all stay up.Who was Rhys to tell her no? 

Rhys felt the bed shift as Jack stood. She let her eyes wander to admire the older woman’s naked form. Jack was muscular, though not overtly so. Her breasts were smaller than Rhys’s, but still  _ very _ fun to hold and motorboat, as Rhys could attest. And there was a light layer of hair on her legs that she never bothered to shave, so it would tickle Rhys slightly when their legs brushed together. 

Rhys felt a smirk of her own cross her lips as she looked at Jack’s cunt. Jack also never bothered with trimming the hair there, and Rhys had found no reason to complain about that, either. It was wet and shiny with Jack’s own release, brought about by Rhys’s own fingers. 

Of course, Jack went and ruined her good mood by picking up Rhys’s discarded shirt and wiping herself off with it. 

“Oh my god, Jack,” she groaned. “Have you never heard of a washcloth?”

“Leave some by the bed and I’ll use them,” Jack retorted. She grabbed her jeans and began shimmying them on. Rhys rolled herself onto her stomach to watch more comfortably. 

“No you wouldn’t,” Rhys murmured. “You’d keep using my shirts because you like getting a rise out of me.”

Jack shot her a grin before pulling on her bra - a sports bra, branded with Hyperion’s logo, naturally. 

“If you didn’t pout so cutely, I wouldn’t bother.”

Rhys rolled her eyes. “I don’t pout.”

“She said, poutily, while pouting.”

The CEO finished putting on her many layers. She looked as presentable as always, not even a sheen of sweat on her mask. It was the only thing she never took off during sex. Rhys wondered if that was uncomfortable at all. 

Jack knelt on the bed, lowering her head to give Rhys a kiss. Rhys easily complied. 

When they separated, Jack ran a large hand down the younger woman’s naked, sweaty back, stopping only to give her a light slap on the rear that had Rhys yelp. 

“Mm. Alright, yeah, I gotta go.” Jack stood again, though she lingered to keep staring at Rhys. Rhys smiled, stretching her body out. She was a bit of a show off, sue her. It was worth it for the way Jack bit her lip in clear arousal. 

“Minx,” muttered Jack. “You better keep yourself under control on Saturday.”

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “Why? What’s on Saturday?”

Jack gave her a blank stare. “... oh, shit, that’s what I forgot.”

Rhys frowned, sitting up. “Jack?”

“I meant to mention it earlier. Hyperion’s investors are having their annual gala on Saturday. Buncha schmoozing and ass-kissing from the peons, but at least there’s good booze. And you’re gonna be my plus-one.”

The younger woman startled. “Wait, what?!”

“Yeah. So be ready by eight, okay? I’ll swing by and pick you up-!”

“Jack!” Rhys scrambled to her feet, uncaring that she was still completely naked. She glared at the older woman. “You can’t just spring something like the Investor’s Gala on me! Saturday is two days away!”

“And...?” Jack asked, looking nonplussed. 

“I don’t have anything to wear, for one!”

“Uh, a dress. Duh. I know you’ve got those, dumdum.”

“None of my dresses are suitable for the Investor’s Gala and you know it, Jack.”

“Then buy one, jeez.” Jack reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn leather wallet. She grabbed a handful of bills and squinted at them. “Five thousand is enough for a dress, right? I haven’t actually bought one in like, years.”

Rhys gaped. “Are you serious?”

The CEO shrugged. “I mean, I’d be fine if you showed up as you are,” she gave a leering wiggle of her eyebrows, which Rhys elected to ignore in favor of taking the money from her hands. 

“Absolutely not,” she said, voice shaking.  _ Five thousand dollars. _ Should she count Jack as her sugar mommy, now?

“Then get yourself something pretty. And keep the change, maybe get a new mattress or something.”

Rhys snorted, setting the money aside on her dresser. “Ass.”

“You love it.” Jack shot her a pair of finger guns, already heading towards the door. “See ya Saturday, Rhysie.”

* * *

Rhys wasn’t nervous. No, not at all. 

... Alright, maybe a bit. It wasn’t everyday you wound up with an invitation to Hyperion’s most expensive and extravagant party. There were rumors, nay,  _ legends _ about the Investor’s Gala; if you could make a good impression there, your career at Hyperion was set for life. 

Of course, Rhys was already sleeping with the big boss herself, so maybe she shouldn’t have felt quite as nervous as she did. But this was also the first time she’d be out with Jack in front of so many important people. Their little not-dates in the Hub, with just coworkers (or as Jack called them, peasants) was one thing. Those people would look at them with a slight aura of awe. What had Rhys done to get to spend time with the amazing Handsome Jack?

But the Investor’s Gala would be different. There’d be people almost as wealthy and powerful as Jack there. Rhys would probably be regarded as little more than a curio, just Jack’s latest pet. She probably wouldn’t be the only “rich person plaything” there. 

So she’d been determined to look like she belonged. Hence the shopping spree where she’d spent nearly the entire five thousand dollars Jack had given her. 

In fairness, she’d spent some money on Vaughn and Yvette, who were kind enough to help her pick out her outfit. Vaughn got a fancy new watch, Yvette a nice pair of shoes. 

And Rhys got the fanciest ensemble she could ever dream of. 

Her dress was low cut, revealing a tasteful amount of cleavage, the sleeves resting off her shoulders. Her tattoos and cybernetic arm were shown off well, which is why she went for that specific cut. The dress was made of a dark red material that felt like velvet, only ten times softer. A full skirt flared out from her waist all the way down to her feet, which bore pretty heels with golden straps lacing up to her calves. The skirt also had a scandalously high slit for Rhys’s leg to tease out of - the perfect showcase for her supermodel-esque legs, or so said Yvette. 

Topped with golden earrings adorning her ears, shimmering makeup applied to perfection, and her hair stylishly pulled back, Rhys looked every bit the wealthy socialite she was aiming for. 

Now she just had to brave the party and not make a fool of herself. Easy. 

She jumped when she heard the door to her apartment open, but relaxed quickly upon realizing it was Jack. Jack wasn’t one to knock, and she had access to every part of Helios, even the residential areas. Rhys used to be annoyed at the lack of decorum on Jack’s part, but right now, she was grateful for the distraction. 

And... oh. 

She’d never seen Jack all dressed up before - the older woman seemed to have an aversion to it, preferring to wear the same faded yellow sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Comfort over presentation. Admittedly, she didn’t look like the CEO of a multi-bazillion dollar company (though she certainly acted like it, which Rhys supposed bridged the gap).

Right now, though? She more than looked the part. 

Jack wore a sharp suit, black as the night with small golden accents acting as the stars. The tight fit showed off her muscular form and broad shoulders well. She wore no dress shirt underneath the jacket - instead leaving it bare, the deep v showing off her tanned chest but tastefully covering her breasts. On her feet were black heels with golden tips. Dangling earrings hung from her lobes, the only accessory on Jack aside from her usual wrist watch and pocket watch, clipped to the front of her jacket. 

Other than that, she still looked as she usually did. Maybe her hair was styled a bit more than normal, and the makeup on her mask was done to match her outfit, but still, definitely Jack. 

Rhys quickly regained her composure as Jack turned her head and caught sight of her. The older woman’s eyes widened, her lips parting slightly as she took in Rhys’s appearance. She couldn’t tell if her gaze was appraising or critical. With a deep breath, Rhys made her way over to Jack and put on her best coy smile, batting her eyelashes. 

“Well? Pretty enough?”

“Shit,” Jack said, her voice strained. “I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you, baby.”

Relief washed over Rhys like a tidal wave, and she laughed. 

“That’s a yes, then.”

Jack was still staring at her as she walked past her. The younger woman stopped at the doorway, turning her head to smile back at the CEO. 

“Come on, Jack.”

Jack snapped back to attention, the awed look on her face clearing up in favor of a lecherous grin. She hurried after Rhys, catching up to her in just a few strides. Her hand slid around Rhys’s waist, fingers massaging the velvety texture. 

“Damn, this is nice.”

“It should be. You paid for it.”

Rhys felt Jack’s lips smiling against her neck as she pressed a kiss to her circular tattoo. 

It was a short walk to the nearest elevator, and only a five minute wait before they reached the floor of Helios that housed the giant ballroom, reserved exclusively for grand events like the gala. The doors opened with a ding, revealing a long hallway that led to another set of doors, albeit much larger and more elaborate. 

Jack started leading Rhys down the hallway, though with each step, Rhys felt her earlier anxieties return. Then, suddenly, Jack stopped them right before they could reach the doors. 

“Oh, before we go in...”

Rhys looked at the older woman curiously. Jack dug her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a long yellow box, emblazoned with a fancy-looking logo that Rhys didn’t recognize. 

Jack held the box out to Rhys and opened it; the younger woman gasped. 

There was a diamond choker necklace inside the box, a large teal-colored jewel in the center. Though, on closer inspection, the jewel actually resembled the center of Jack’s pocket watch...

Oh. Realization dawned on Rhys just as Jack lifted the choker out of the box and carelessly tossed the box aside. 

She held it up, both hands holding one end. “Had the nerds in R&D make the center. It acts primarily as a shield, in case anything happens. These galas are usually boring as hell, but you never know, you know?”

Rhys stared. Tutting, Jack stepped closer and wrapped the necklace around Rhys’s neck, securing it in place with a deft click. She hummed appreciatively, a soft smile on her lips. 

“There we go. Pretty as a picture and safe as a tank. Or, well... You get the idea.”

Rhys swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to talk. Her voice was quiet. “You really think it’ll get dangerous in there?”

Jack shrugged. “Better safe than sorry, Rhysie. At least it’s pretty, right?”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks, Jack.”

Jack winked. “Any time, dollface. Now, come on; let’s show these losers what real class looks like.”

* * *

The gala both was and wasn’t what Rhys expected. 

She expected the galaxy’s elite, or at least the ones with the good sense to invest in Hyperion, rubbing elbows with each other and laughing about exploiting the poor while sipping champagne infused with rare Aquatorian pearls. She also expected to be largely ignored in favor of Jack, who tended to be the center of attention no matter where she was. 

Well, there  _ were _ a lot of rich people here. And a lot of them made a beeline for Jack as soon as they entered. The champagne was actually infused with sapphires from Dionysus (Aquatorian pearls were last year’s fad, according to Jack). And Rhys had... actually attracted quite a crowd herself. 

It wasn’t nearly as big as Jack’s own gaggle of admirers, who’d all but swarmed Jack from the moment of their entry. But still, a fair number of people had come to speak to her; perhaps only because they’d seen Jack’s arm around her for a split second before they were separated, but anyone close to Jack was deemed worthy of sucking up to, it seemed. 

Hey, Rhys wasn’t complaining. These parties were about networking, so she was going to network. 

Luckily, most of them were charming enough. There was an old woman from Hera who cooed over Rhys, claiming that she resembled her granddaughter. Rhys found it easy to talk to her. Then there was a man who led the Hyperion base on Tantalus, who was intensely fascinated by Rhys’s cybernetics. They had a pretty involved conversation about the merits of the latest hydraulics upgrade, which only ended when the man’s husband politely cut in, wanting to dance. 

So, not nearly as bad as Rhys was fearing. She was even starting to have fun. Though that could’ve been the three flutes of sapphire champagne she’d had. 

She was gathering the courage to go find Jack and ask for a dance when a throat cleared itself to her right. She turned to look, and saw a young man with black hair styled into a pompadour, his suit grey and immaculate. And.... very Maliwan, if the colors of his tie were any indication. 

The man smiled at her - Rhys realized with a jolt that he also had an ECHOeye, though his was Maliwan orange and in his right eye. He held out a hand towards her. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of these before,” he spoke, tone light and easy. “Katagawa Jr., the Maliwan representative.”

Ah. Rhys relaxed just a bit. Jack had mentioned that other companies would send representatives to the galas as a courtesy. Nine times out of ten that was the end of it, but there was the occasional assassin hidden amongst the ranks. 

“Rhys Priddy,” she held out her hand and let Katagawa shake it.

“A pleasure, Miss Priddy. My, you do match your name.”

His gaze was appraising, which she appreciated. Though she’d heard the joke before regarding her last name. Jack in particular loved calling her “Priddy-girl”. She gave a small smile. 

“Thank you.”

Katagawa took a small step. “Much prettier than Jack’s previous secretary.”

At that, Rhys froze. Secretary? She frowned at the man. 

“I’m not Jack’s secretary. I’m...” she hesitated. It didn’t feel right saying date - Jack was off somewhere else, and technically they hadn’t said a word to each other since they got here, due to Jack’s fans. 

“I work in Propaganda,” she decided. 

At least Katagawa had the decency to look abashed. “Oh, please excuse me! I didn’t mean to insult you... usually if Jack brings anyone with her it’s an assistant of some kind.”

Rhys waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Honestly, I’m as surprised as you are to be here.”

He gave a chuckle at that. “For what it’s worth, if I hadn’t seen you with Jack, I would’ve thought you an heiress of some sort. You have that aura.” 

Oh, that was definitely a flirt. Rhys let herself preen a little; Katagawa was a fairly handsome man. Not exactly her type, but still - it was nice being flirted with. 

Katagawa held out his hand again. “I don’t suppose my chances of asking you to dance are completely shot?”

Rhys paused, glancing around, searching for a sign of Jack. But she couldn’t find the older woman anywhere. She resisted the urge to pout. Why even ask Rhys to come if she was just going to... Ah, what the hell. 

She smiled sweetly at Katagawa and slipped her hand into his. 

“Of course not, I’d be happy to.”

With a charming grin, Katagawa led her to the dance floor. A new song had just begun as they got into position - and maybe Katagawa had his hand just a bit lower on her waist than was proper. She’d say something, but they were in a public space with a lot of witnesses. And the small jewel nestled at the hollow of her throat made her feel safe - if he tried anything uncouth, she could handle it. 

They started to dance, and Katagawa filled the space between them with idle chatter. Mostly innocent questions about Rhys’s job and how she knew Jack. Rhys was cautious with her answers - he was still Maliwan, after all. 

“I’m sorry if this is none of my business, but...” Katagawa leaned in a bit as they spun around on the floor. “Is Handsome Jack... your lover?”

Rhys grimaced. “... It  _ isn’t _ your business.”

Katagawa took that as answer enough. He looked at Rhys with... pity. 

“Rhys... You should know, that woman? She doesn’t do relationships well.”

Rhys narrowed her eyes. “We aren’t in a relationship.”

“Of course,” he said, dismissive. “But you do know she blew up the business of one of her former girlfriends? Over a simple misunderstanding. And no one knows what happened to her second husband.”

“What’s your point?” snapped Rhys. 

“You seem like a nice woman, Rhys. Talented, passionate. I’d hate to see that potential wasted because you got in bed with the wrong woman.”

“As opposed to the right man?” She drawled, unimpressed. “Great sales pitch.”

He smiled again, but it was a sharp, calculating thing. “That’s not what I meant, though I can’t say I’d be opposed. I mean you’re wasted at Hyperion. Maliwan could use someone like you on our side.”

“You’re headhunting me? Seriously?”

He shrugged. “I  _ am _ Head of Acquisitions. I’m trained to recognize a valuable asset when I see it.”

“Gee, way to make a girl feel special.” Rhys abruptly stepped away, ending the dance. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’m perfectly happy at Hyperion.”

For once, Katagawa looked displeased, his lips curling into a frown. He opened his mouth to say something, only to silence himself as he spotted something beyond Rhys’s shoulder. 

Rhys would’ve turned to look, but the something quickly made itself known - Jack was standing behind her, strong arms already wrapping around Rhys’s waist and pulling her possessively close. 

“There you are,” Jack said, her voice just a bit  _ too _ chipper. “Been looking everywhere for you, baby.”

“J-Jack!” Rhys stammered, surprised. Katagawa looked positively livid now, but Jack merely made a shooting motion at him. 

“You, Kapagita or whatever, get lost if you’re not dancing.”

Katagawa bristled. “It’s -!”

“Don’t care. Scram. Or I can give Maliwan an exclusive sneak peek of the effects of our new rocket launchers. By sending them your body.”

The young man’s jaw clenched, his eyes darting from Jack to Rhys... After a few moments, he turned on his heel and marched off, mumbling darkly. 

Rhys and Jack watched him go, the latter with amusement. 

“What’re you doing giving losers like Katagawa Jr. the time of day?”

Rhys sighed, letting Jack turn her around. They fell into an easy dance, their arms automatically going to the correct positions. Jack was leading, obviously. 

“He seemed nice,” she offered half-heartedly in her defense. “I didn’t tell him anything worth a damn, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Jack snorted. “Yeah, I already know you’re loyal, baby. Heard that last bit. What a creep, calling you an asset.” She twirled Rhys around once before pulling her flush against her body. “What I meant was... why were you dancing with someone other than me?”

Rhys felt her cheeks darken. She averted her gaze from Jack’s intense stare. “... I couldn’t find you. Besides, you basically ditched me. I had to entertain myse- ah!”

Jack had dipped her, cutting her off. The older woman had an eyebrow quirked. “Poor baby,” she said, tone mocking. “I was schmoozing, Rhys. That’s what you do at these stupid things.”

“I was schmoozing, too,” Rhys glowered. Jack slowly lifted her back up. “Why do you even care?”

“Because, dollface,” Jack said sweetly, hand sneaking down to cup Rhys’s ass. The younger woman held back a gasp. “People shouldn’t be getting the idea that they can touch what’s mine.”

_ Mine _ . The word sent shivers down Rhys’s spine, filling her with unreasonable amounts of lust and... hope. She quickly quashed that down. 

“I’m not...” she paused, Jack’s eyes sharp as a knife on her. Rhys swallowed. “What am I to you, Jack?”

“The hell are you talking about? I just said. You’re mine.”

“What does that mean?” Rhys nearly shouted. She only remembered to keep her voice down due to the overwhelming number of people dancing obliviously around them. “Am I your plaything? Your pet? Sugar baby? Because I’m sure as hell not your girlfriend!”

They’d long since stopped moving. Rhys kept her gaze on the exposed skin of Jack’s chest, not willing to see the expression on the older woman’s face. Jack’s body felt tense. 

Rhys wondered if Katagawa’s claim that Jack burned down her ex’s business was true. If so, then what would Jack do to  _ her? _

Suddenly, Jack’s hand curled around her wrist, and she was being tugged off the dance floor. She stumbled along, stuck following Jack as the CEO led them through throngs of party guests, outright ignoring the ones who tried to get her attention. 

Jack brought them to a set of doors, different than the ones they entered through. Upon entering them, there was a long hallway with more doors lining the sides. Jack went to one, seemingly at random, and pushed the door open to reveal an empty room. There was little in there but a couch, a table, and a bar. Some kind of parlor, if Rhys had to guess. 

Jack practically threw her forwards, letting Rhys stumble a few steps as she shut the door behind them. When Rhys had steadied herself, Jack was already back in her personal space. The older woman crowded her against the bar, her expression fierce. 

“I was really hoping to avoid this,” Jack said in a low voice. Rhys shuddered. God, she was going to die, wasn’t she? Jack really was going to kill her. 

But Jack didn’t pull a gun out of nowhere, or put her big hands around Rhys’s delicate neck to squeeze the life out of her. She just kept... looking at her. 

“J... Jack?” Rhys whispered, fear seeping into her voice. That seemed to snap Jack out of her daze, and she stepped back, coughing into her fist.

“Don’t give me that look, god. I’m not gonna kill you or anything. I... ah, geez, this sucks.”

Jack started to pace, leaving Rhys to stare, bewildered. 

“Look,” Jack started, wringing her hands. “I am great at a lot of stuff, but this crap? Feelings and... emotions and whatever? I hate it. I literally feel my skin crawling right now.”

Rhys frowned, slowly pushing herself off the bar. Jack continued her pacing. 

“I was kinda hoping the necklace would say it for me, but apparently you’re dumber than a box of rocks and need me to spell it out for you!”

“Spell what out?” Rhys crossed her arms. 

Jack paused, glaring at Rhys. Then she groaned, running a hand through her styled hair in frustration. 

“That I... fucking hell, Rhys, seriously?”

Rhys glared back. She had a pretty good idea, now. The idea floored her, honestly, but right now she was more annoyed and just wanted Jack to say it. 

“Seriously,” she hissed.

Jack’s mouth twisted. “I...”

“...”

“...”

“... Wow, you are really bad at this.”

Jack stalked towards her and slammed her against the bar counter again, looking furious. “Shut. Up.”

Unfazed, Rhys met her eyes. “Say it, Jack.”

“Or what?” She was stalling. Typical. 

“Or I go outside and tell Katagawa Jr. I’ve reconsidered. At least he has no problem saying what he wants.”

It was a bluff, and they both knew it, but it still had the desired effect of making Jack’s nostrils flare with anger. 

The older woman took several deep breaths. Then, she spoke again. 

“I want you, Rhys.”

“You want me for what?”

“For... god, for everything. I lo-... I really like you. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Rhys’s expression softened. Her heart skipped a beat at what she was sure Jack was going to say... but she could forgive the backing out. Couldn’t force her to say everything at once. What she had said was more than enough. 

She lifted her flesh hand to caress Jack’s face. Her thumb brushed a metal clasp. 

“I really like you, too, Jack,” she murmured. “And I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

Jack let out a puff of air, like she’d been holding her breath. “Good. Great. I mean, of course you would. It’s me.”

“Don’t ruin it, Jack.”

“Right.” 

Smiling, Rhys pulled Jack in for a kiss, and the older woman let her. It was a slow, passionate thing, as it only could be in the face of so many emotions. Jack wrapped her arms around Rhys, palms settling on her waist. In turn, Rhys had her arms around Jack’s shoulders, her breasts pushed up against Jack’s own. 

Soon enough, Jack’s hands began to wander. They cupped and squeezed Rhys’s ass, petting the velvet texture of her dress. She slid a thigh between Rhys’s legs, and Rhys let her. She felt a hand slide along the exposed skin of her leg, creeping ever closer to her panties...

They broke the kiss for air. Rhys smirked. 

“I bought a new set of lingerie for tonight, too. Wanna see?”

Jack groaned. “God, yes.”

Giggling, Rhys led Jack over to the table, where she then motioned for Jack to unzip her dress. Jack did so hurriedly, letting the velvet fabric fall to Rhys’s feet. Rhys turned around and leaned against the table, letting Jack get a good view of her favorite purchase. 

The bra and panties were made of matching material, black lace and satin. The bra was pushing up her breasts to show maximum cleavage, something Jack seemed to enjoy very much. Rhys sat on top of the table, spreading her legs so her feet were resting flat on either side of her. She was still wearing her heels, and the choker given to her by the woman now staring hungrily at her body. 

Rhys snaked a hand down to her panties. “This is the best part...”

Her fingers pinched a panel of satin and peeled it off, baring her quivering sex to Jack’s astonished eyes, while still leaving a frame of lace around it, like an obscene painting. 

Jack licked her lips.  _ “Fuck.” _

Rhys tossed the panel aside and spread her pussy lips with her cybernetic hand. 

“Come on, Jack. Fuck me.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, sweetheart,” Jack said hoarsely, fiddling with her watch. There was a shimmer of blue light, and then...

Rhys gawked. “Did you just...  _ digistruct _ a strap-on?”

Jack smirked, holding aloft said strap-on in her hands. It wasn’t just any old strap-on either - it was Rhys’s favorite, thick and long and built with a pump that would dispense fake cum on command. There was a vibrating egg inside the harness for Jack’s own pleasure, too. 

“Just for you, baby,” Jack said, undoing her suit pants to put the harness on. The dildo attached bounced with her movement. Rhys watched it, already feeling heat gather in her gut. 

She couldn’t help it; she pushed her metal fingers inside her pussy, letting out a soft moan at the intrusion. She pumped them in and out, her eyes torn between Jack’s predatory look and the big toy about to split her open. 

“Yeah, touch yourself,” Jack grunted. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle - Rhys almost laughed. Of course Jack brought lube, too. The older woman popped open the lid, spreading a generous amount on the dildo. Then she spread it all over with her hand, jerking it like it was really hers. 

All the while, Rhys kept fingering herself, getting nice and wet for the event to come. 

“Jack,” she whined. “Jack, please...”

“Mmm...” Rhys heard a faint buzzing; Jack turned on the vibrator. “You want this cock, hm? You little  _ slut.” _

Rhys moaned. “Yes, yes!”

“Show me, slut. Slap your pussy.”

Panting, Rhys obeyed. She pulled out her drenched metal fingers, quickly switching hands so that her cybernetic hand was supporting her weight and her flesh hand was in front of her crotch. She gave her cunt a few quick, hard slaps, hips bucking with each one. The wet sound echoed through the empty room. 

Jack gave a breathy sigh, stroking the dildo. “Yeah, that’s it... hold yourself open for me, whore.”

Again, Rhys obeyed. She had to lie on her back on the table to use both her hands, so she couldn’t see Jack, but she spread her pussy wide open nonetheless. A second later, she felt the dildo push against her dripping entrance. It slid in easily, but slowly, Jack taking her sweet time. 

Rhys mewled. The stretch was so good, so slick. And knowing that it was Jack, her  _ girlfriend _ , doing it to her only made it better. 

Soon Jack was all the way in. The dildo’s fake balls were pressed against Rhys’s ass, sloshing with fake cum. She whimpered in anticipation. 

“Ready, Rhys?”

“Yes...!”

“What do we say?”

“P-Please, Jack!”

“Please what?” The CEO teasingly grinded her hips, just a fraction of movement. Rhys nearly sobbed.

_ “Please fuck me, Jack!” _

Jack did. She started pistoning her hips, letting the dildo slide out nearly to the head before pushing it back in. Rhys’s cunt squelched with each thrust, her walls squeezing down on the silicone toy. Jack’s hands found their way to Rhys’s hips, granting her more leverage as she also started pulling the younger woman’s body back to meet her thrusts. 

Rhys panted and moaned, her own hands coming up to her chest. Her breasts were bouncing with Jack’s movements, restricted only by the bra. Fingers rubbed against her hardening nipples through the lace. 

“Once we get out of here, we’re going to my place,” Jack grunted. “I’m gonna fuck you again. Lay you back all romantic-like on my bed, eat out your pink little pussy. Or maybe I’ll let you ride my face? You want that, Priddy-girl?”

Rhys’s hips jerked, toes curling as Jack hit a deep spot. 

“Yes...! Oh, Jack...!”

Jack started fingering her clit, flicking the hard nub until Rhys was screaming. A few more hard, powerful thrusts, and Rhys was coming, squeezing down tight on the dildo. Jack paused her movements, letting Rhys buck and writhe back on the toy on her own, riding out her orgasm. 

Suddenly Jack pulled out, causing Rhys to cry when the comfortable pressure inside her was suddenly gone. But then Jack was climbing on the table, crawling up Rhys’s body until she was straddling her chest. She brought the dildo, shiny with Rhys’s climax, between her breasts, under the bra, and started fucking them in earnest. Rhys’s breasts tingled as Jack fucked them; the older woman laid her hands on them, squeezing them tighter together. 

She looked up at Jack, whose expression could only be described as animalistic. Rhys heard her frantic grunts, the steady buzzing of the egg. She knew Jack was getting off on the visuals more than anything. To aid her, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, letting the head of the dildo hit the flat muscle with each thrust forward. 

As she hoped, Jack started thrusting faster. 

“Want a fat load on your face, baby?” She didn’t wait for Rhys’s answer, already knowing it even as Rhys opened her mouth wider. “God, fuck, I’m coming! Rhys!”

Jack ground her groin down on Rhys’s soft body, trembling. After a delayed moment, fake cum sprayed from the dildo’s slit and covered Rhys’s breasts and face. The younger woman moaned as the hot cream, fake though it was, hit her skin. She couldn’t even bring herself to care about her makeup, now surely ruined. 

After several moments, the strap-on deconstructed, disappearing into blue, flickering squares, and Jack lowered herself to give Rhys a passionate kiss. The fake cum smeared on her face, but she didn’t seem to care. Finally, Jack climbed off her girlfriend and stood, rummaging in her suit pockets once more. 

Rhys sat up, smiling dazedly at her. 

“How much stuff are you hiding in there, exactly?”

“Just this,” replied Jack, bringing out a small folded square of yellow cloth. She gestured to it like a game show host showing off a prize. “Behold: a washcloth.”

Rhys erupted into giggles. 

* * *

“How does he not see that’s a trap? That’s clearly a death trap!”

Rhys just hummed, letting her head rest on Jack’s shoulder. She was in the older woman’s lap, curled up like a contented cat. Jack had one arm curled around Rhys, while the other was helping Rhys support the large bowl of expensive Eden-4 ice cream in her lap. There were two spoons in the bowl. 

The large screen tv in Jack’s penthouse gurgled with the sound of fake blood spraying out of an unfortunate victim. It showed the killer, in his horrible, gaudy costume, laughing maniacally. 

Jack whooped, tossing her head back. “Called it!”

“What’s your bet on who’s next?” asked Rhys, scooping more ice cream in her mouth. 

“The jock, duh. No way he has sex in a horror movie and lives.”

Rhys hummed again, turning to press a kiss to Jack’s cheek. Jack leaned into it, even as her eyes were glued to the screen. 

The younger woman turned her head back to continue watching the movie, heart fluttering as Jack’s hand rubbed her back. 

Rhys’s life was good.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (a detail i didn't add because i am a Coward: the dildo was bright yellow and had "The Rhys Destroyer" printed on it. jack's a bitch lmao)
> 
> Shoutout to [StarfruitSpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice) for coming up with the last name "Priddy" for Rhys. It is both fitting and much better than Strongfork so I am electing to use it as Rhys's surname from now on.


End file.
